popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronnie James Dio
Ronnie James Dio (born Ronald James Padavona, July 10, 1942 – May 16, 2010) was an American heavy metal vocalist and songwriter. He fronted and/orFOUNDEDnumerous groups including Elf, Rainbow, Black Sabbath, Dio and Heaven & Hell. He isCREDITED with popularizing the "metal horns" hand gesture in metal culture and is known for his medieval themed lyrics. Dio possessed a powerful versatile vocal range capable of singing both hard rock and lighter ballads, according to Rainbow/Deep Purple guitarist Ritchie Blackmore upon hearing him sing, "I felt shivers down my spine."[4][5] Dio sold over 47 million albums throughout hisCAREER. Early years, education and musical training Ronnie James Dio was born in Portsmouth, New Hampshire, to Italian American parents who had moved to Portsmouth from Cortland, New York, where they had grown up.[6] The family resided in Portsmouth for only a short time before Dio's parentsRETURNED to Cortland. Dio listened to a great deal of opera while growing up, and was influenced vocally by American tenor Mario Lanza.[7] His first and only formal musical training began at age 5LEARNING to play the trumpet.[7] During high school, Dio played in the school band and was one of the youngest membersSELECTED to play in the school's official Dance Band. It was also during high school that Dio formed his first rock-n-roll group, the Vegas Kings (the name would soon change to Ronnie and the Rumblers, and then Ronnie and the Red Caps). Though Dio began his rock-n-roll career on trumpet, he quickly added bass guitar to his skillset once he assumed singing duties for the group. Dio graduated from Cortland High School in 1960. Though he claimed in a later interview to have been offered a scholarship to the prestigious Juilliard School of Music, he did not pursue it due to hisCONTINUING interest in rock-n-roll music.[8] Instead, after graduation, he attended the University at Buffalo, majoring in Pharmacology.[9] He only attended from 1960 to 1961, and played trumpet in the university's concert band, and did not graduate.[6] Despite being known for his powerful singing voice, Dio claimed never to have taken any vocalTRAINING.[5]Rather, he attributed his singing ability to the use of correct breathing techniquesLEARNED while playing trumpet. Career Early career Dio's musicalCAREER began in 1957 when several Cortland, New York musicians formed the band, The Vegas Kings. The group's lineup consisted of Dio on bass guitar, Billy DeWolfe on lead vocals, Nick Pantas on guitar, Tom Rogers on drums, and Jack Musci on saxophone. In 1958, the band again changed their name from Ronnie & The Rumblers to Ronnie and the Redcaps. Musci left the band in 1960, and a new guitarist, Dick Botoff, joined the lineup. The Redcaps released two singles: The first single was "Conquest"/"Lover" with the A-side being an instrumental reminiscent of The Ventures and the B-side featuring DeWolfe on lead vocals. The second single was "An Angel Is Missing"/"What'd I Say" which featured Dio on lead vocals for bothTRACKS. Explanations vary for how Padavona adopted the stage name "Dio". One story is that Dio was a reference tomafia member Johnny Dio.[10] Another has it that Padavona's grandmother said he had a gift from God and should be called "Dio". Whatever the inspiration, Padavona first used it on a recording in 1960, when he added it to the band's second release on Seneca. Soon after that the band modified their name to Ronnie Dio and the Prophets. The Prophets lineup lasted for several years, touring throughout the New York region and playing college fraternity parties. They produced one single for Atlantic[11] and one album. Some of the singles (such as "Mr. Misery", released on Swan) were labeled as being by Ronnie Dio as a solo artist even if the rest of the Prophets contributed to the recording. The group released several singles during the following years, until early 1967. Dio continued to use his birth name on any songwriting credits on those releases. In late 1967 Ronnie Dio and the Prophets transformed into a new band called The Electric Elves and added a keyboard player. Following recovery from a deadly car accident in February 1968 (which killed guitarist Nick Pantas and put Dio and other band members in the hospital briefly), the group shortened its name to The Elves and used that name until mid 1972 when it released its first proper album under the name Elf. Over the next few years, the group went on to become a regular opening act for Deep Purple. Elf recorded three albums until the members' involvement recording the first Rainbow album in early 1975 resulted in Elf disbanding. Rainbow Dio and Ritchie Blackmore performing with Rainbow Dio's vocals caught the ear of Deep Purple guitarist Ritchie Blackmore in the mid-1970s, who was planning on leaving then due to creative differences over the band's new direction. Blackmore invited Dio along withGary Driscoll to record two songs in Tampa, Florida on December 12, 1974. Blackmore stated in 1983, "I left Deep Purple because I'd met up with Ronnie Dio, and he was so easy to work with. He was originally just going to do one track of a solo LP, but we ended up doing the whole LP in three weeks, which I was very excited about."[12] Being satisfied with the results, Blackmore decided to recruit more of Elf's musicians and form his own band, initially known as Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow. They released the self-titled debut album Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow in early 1975. After that, Dio recorded two more studio albums (Rising''and ''Long Live Rock 'n' Roll) and one live album (On Stage) with Blackmore. During his tenure with Rainbow, Dio and Blackmore were the only constant members. Dio is credited on those albums for all lyrical authorship as well as collaboration with Blackmore on musical arrangement. Dio and Blackmore split, with Blackmore taking the band in a more commercial direction, with Graham Bonnet on vocals and the album "Down to Earth". Black Sabbath Dio left Rainbow in 1979 and soon joined Black Sabbath, replacing the fired Ozzy Osbourne. Dio met Sabbath guitarist Tony Iommi by chance at The Rainbowon Sunset Strip in Los Angeles in 1979.[12] Both men were in similar situations, as Dio was seeking a new project and Iommi required a vocalist. Dio said of the encounter, "It must have been fate, because weCONNECTED so instantly."[12] The pair kept in touch via telephone until Dio arrived at Iommi's Los AngelesHOUSE for a relaxed, getting-to-know-you jam session. On that first day the duo wrote the song, "Children of the Sea", which would appear on the''Heaven and Hell'' album, the first the band recorded with Dio as vocalist in 1980. The follow-up album, Mob Rules, featured new drummer Vinny Appice. Personality conflicts began emerging within the band. "Ronnie came into the band and he was doing whatever we told him, basically because he wanted the gig. The next album was a little different," Iommi recalled.[12] In 1982, conflict arose over the mixing of the Live Evil album. Iommi asserted that the album's engineer began complaining to him that he would work all day long on a mix, only to have DioRETURN to the studio at night to "do his own mix" in which his vocals were more prominent.[12] This was denied by Dio. The conflict led to Dio and Appice ultimately quitting the band later that year. In 1992, Dio briefly returned to Black Sabbath to record the Dehumanizer album. The album was a minor hit, reaching the Top 40 in the United Kingdom and #44 on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]. The single "Time Machine" was featured in the movie Wayne's World, the tenth highest-grossing film of 1992. Soon Dio and Appice again left the band, citing an inability to work with Iommi and Butler. Dio Wanting toCONTINUE together as a band, Ronnie James Dio and Vinnie Appice formed Dio, the band, in 1982. Vivian Campbell played guitar and Jimmy Bain was on bass; the latter of whom Dio had known since the old Rainbow days. Their debut album, Holy Diver, included the hit singles "Rainbow in the Dark" and "Holy Diver", the album's titleTRACK. The band added keyboardist Claude Schnell and recorded two more full-length studio albums, The Last in Line and Sacred Heart. A notable live recording, A Special From The Spectrum, was filmed during the band'sSECOND world tour and released in VHS format only. The band changed members over the years, eventually leaving Dio as the only original member in 1990. Except for a few breaks, Dio, the band, were always touring or recording. They released ten albums, with Master of the Moon being the last one, recorded in 2004. Heaven and Hell Dio "throwing horns", a gesture commonly used by both artists and fans of heavy metal music In October 2006, it wasCONFIRMED that Dio would be joining Black Sabbath members Tony Iommi,Geezer Butler, and former Black Sabbath drummer Vinny Appice to tour under the moniker Heaven & Hell, the title of the first Dio era Black Sabbath album. They chose the name Heaven & Hell as Tony Iommi and Geezer Butler were still in Black Sabbath with Ozzy Osbourne and felt it was best to use a different moniker for the Dio version of the band. Original Black Sabbath drummer Bill Ward was to be involved in this project, but he later withdrew. In 2007, the band recordedTHREE new songs under the Black Sabbath name for the compilation album''Black Sabbath: The Dio Years. In 2008, the bandCOMPLETED a 98-date world tour. The band released one album under the Heaven & Hell name, ''The Devil You Know, to critical and commercial acclaim. They also had planned to release a follow-up in 2010. Other projects In 1974, Dio sang on the Roger Glover conducted and produced concept album The Butterfly Ball and the Grasshopper's Feast. Along with other guest-singers, the album featured Deep Purple alumni Glenn Hughesand David Coverdale. Dio provided vocals for the songs "Homeward", "Sitting in a Dream", and the UKSINGLE "Love is All". In 1980, Dio sang theTRACKS "To Live for the King" and "Mask of the Great Deceiver" on Kerry Livgren's solo album, Seeds of Change. Dio, who was between stints as singer for Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow and Black Sabbath, later proved somewhat controversial among Livgren's Christian fans, as Black Sabbath and Dio were then perceived as "satanic" by many Christians. Dio said in an interview that he did not consider the album to be a "Christian" album and had performed on it as a favor to Livgren. In 1985, Dio contributed to the metal world'sANSWER to Band Aid and USA for Africa with the Hear 'n Aid project. With a heavy metal all-star ensemble which was the brainchild of his fellow Dio band mates Vivian Campbell and Jimmy Bain, he sang some of the vocals on the single "Stars" and an album full of songs from other artists given to charity. The project raised $1 million within a year. In 1997, Dio made a cameo on Pat Boone's In a Metal Mood: No More Mr. Nice Guy, an album of famous heavy metal songs played in big band style. Dio can be heard singing backup on Boone's take of "Holy Diver". In 1999, he was parodied in the TV show South Park, in the episode Hooked on Monkey Fonics, which he later went on to describe as "wonderful".[13] In 1999, Dio participated in a significant Deep Purple project, Concerto for Group and Orchestra, where he recorded cover versions of Deep Purple songs, and reprised his songs from the earlier The Butterfly Ball and the Grasshopper's Feast album. Tenacious D included a tribute song entitled "Dio" that appeared on their self-titled album. The song explains how he has to "pass the torch" for a new generation. Reportedly, Dio approved of it, and had Tenacious D appear in his video "Push" from Killing the Dragon in 2002. He also appeared in the film''Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny, playing himself. In 2005, Dio was revealed to be the voice behind Dr. X in ''Operation: Mindcrime II, the sequel to Queensrÿche's seminal concept album Operation: Mindcrime. His part was shown in a prerecorded video on the subsequent tour, and Ronnie appeared onstage to sing the part live on at least one occasion (both shown on the Mindcrime at the Moore DVD). On January 17, 2007, he was inducted into the Rock Walk of Fame at Guitar Center on Hollywood's Sunset Boulevard. Dio is thanked in the end credits of the 2011 film Atlas Shrugged: Part I, due to his being "one of the people who kept the project alive."[14] Personal life Dio and drummer Vinny Appice performing withHeaven & Hell in Katowice, Poland, on June 20, 2007 Dio and his first wife, Loretta Berardi (born 1941), adopted a son, novelist Dan Padavona.[6] After divorcing Berardi, he married Wendy Gaxiola (born 1945) who also served as his manager. In the 1980s, she managed the Los Angeles rock bands Rough Cutt, and Hellion. Dio remained married to Gaxiola until his death. Illness and death On November 25, 2009, Wendy announced that Dio had been diagnosed with stomach cancer[15] and was being treated at the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center in Houston, Texas, but that he would be back on stage when recovered. On May 4, 2010, Heaven & Hell announced they were canceling all summer dates as a result of Dio's ill health.[16] His last live performance was with Heaven & Hell on August 29, 2009, in Atlantic City, New Jersey. The tomb of Ronnie James Dio (note the "throwing horns" sign on the flanking urns) Dio died at 7:45 am (CDT) on May 16, 2010, of metastasized stomach cancer, according to official sources.[17][18][19] A public memorial service was held on May 30, 2010 at The Hall of Liberty, Forest Lawn Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles.[20] The hall was filled to capacity, with more fans sitting outside the hallWATCHING from a screen. Friends, family, and former and current band mates of Dio gave speeches and performed includingRudy Sarzo, Geoff Tate, John Payne, Glenn Hughes, Joey Belladonna, and Heaven & Hell keyboard player,Scott Warren. On the screen was an accompanying documentary covering Dio'sCAREER from his early days with Elf to his final project with Heaven & Hell. Legacy A tribute monument of Ronnie James Dio in Kavarna,Bulgaria Dio'sCAREER spanned over fifty years. During this period, and particularly in the 21st century, he received a number of distinctions and awards. He was inducted into the Cortland City Hall of Fame in 2004, and has a street named after him there called Dio Way. Classic Rock Magazine awarded Dio with the "Metal Guru Award" at their yearly "Roll of Honour" awards ceremony in 2006. On January 17, 2007, Dio was inducted into Guitar Center's Rock Walk of Fame in Hollywood. Dio was named "Best Metal Singer" at the''Revolver'' Golden Gods Awards in April 2010 for his work on The Devil You Know, making him the oldest recipient of this award at age 67. He accepted the award in person at what was to be his final public appearance, less than one month before his death.[21] The main stage of Bloodstock Open Air is also named after him in tribute after Heaven & Hell pulled out upon his death. Also the main stage on Masters of Rock festival carries his name since summer 2010. A Dio monument has been unveiled in Kavarna, Bulgaria.[22] In Mexico the biggest metal fest was named "Hell and Heaven" in honor of Dio; the organization says that the festival was named that way since they had worked with Dio, referring to him as "the greatest singer and person we ever had worked with, a really humble person" Rolling Stone magazine eulogized Dio with these words: "It wasn't just his mighty pipes that made him Ronnie James Dio — it was his moral fervor...what always stood out was Dio's raging compassion for the lost rock & rollCHILDREN in his audience. Dio never pretended to be one of the kids — he sang as an adult assuring us that we weren't alone in our suffering, and some day we might even be proud of conquering it".[23] On July 10, 2011, in parallel to Dio's birthday, his home town of Cortland, New York, held a day-long event featuring many central New York local bands and talent for a benefit to the Stand Up and Shout Cancer foundation for cancer research and Dio Memorial concert. Part of the proceeds from the event went toFUND a memorial music scholarship for the local city high-school in his name.[24] On March 31, 2014, the tribute album Ronnie James Dio This Is Your Life was released. It was organized and produced by Wendy Gaxiola, with album proceeds benefitting the Ronnie James Dio Stand Up and Shout Cancer Fund.[25] The character Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a reference/homage to the singer. Band timeline *The Vegas Kings (1957–1958) *Ronnie & The Rumblers (1958) *Ronnie & The Red Caps (1958–1961) *Ronnie Dio & The Prophets (1961–1967) *The Electric Elves (1967–1969) *The Elves (1969–1970) *Elf (1970–1975) *Rainbow (1975–1979) *Black Sabbath (1979–1982, 1991–1992, 2007) *Dio (1982–1991, 1993–2010) *Hear 'n Aid (1985) *Heaven & Hell (2006–2010) Timeline Category:1942 births Category:2010 deaths